


20 Years??

by the_gay_one20



Category: Will & Grace
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Will & Grace Revival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_gay_one20/pseuds/the_gay_one20
Summary: Just a cute little fic about Grace’s big mouth getting her in trouble.
Relationships: Grace Adler/Karen Walker
Kudos: 14





	20 Years??

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing major, i literally wrote this in an hour😂

”You should talk to Karen, she’s great at phone sex”, Grace says mindlessly to Will as she flips through her work planner. Will turns back around to her with a curious look. “And how might you know this?” He asks slyly. Grace stiffens up, realizing she may have just exposed one of her biggest secrets. “What do you mean?” She asks nervously, a cheap tactic to stall for time. Will gets closer to her and smiles deviously. “How do you know that Karen is great at phone sex?” 

“Will I think you miss heard me, i said, “I’m sure she’s good at phone sex.” 

“No, you didn’t! You said, “you should talk to Karen, she’s great at phone sex.” Which means you’ve obviously had phone sex with her before.” 

Grace groans and drops her planner on the table. “Will can we please drop this? I really think you should get your ears checked.” 

“Oh no no no, I’m not dropping this. Come on Grace, spill it. You and Karen have had phone sex!” 

“Alright fine! Yes, Karen and I have phone sex. Happy now?” 

“Wait, have phone sex, not have had phone sex once or twice? So you’ve done it more than a few times?” Grace curses her self mentally because she really is just giving away everything at this point. “Yes, we’ve done it a few times.” She admits, slumping down into one of the kitchen chairs. “How many times are a few times?” 

“More than i can count at this point.” 

“What the hell does that mean?” 

“It means, Nosey Parker, that Karen and i have had phone sex on a regular basis for the past 20 years,” Grace shouts, her annoyance boiling over. Will laughs in disbelief, his mind is completely blown by this bombshell he has forced out of her. “You’re kidding?” 

“No, I’m not, not in the slightest.” 

“So you’ve had phone sex with your assistant for 20 years and have managed to keep it from me? How did you do it?!” 

“I don’t know, it just never came up. Karen and I just agreed to keep it to ourselves.” 

“So was their more than phone sex? Did you two sleep together?” Grace looks up and gives him a guilty look, knowing she wouldn’t even have to say anything. “Oh my god!!! How did i not know??” 

“We were good at keeping it a secret i guess.” 

“How many times?” 

“Oh gosh...really too many to count, Will.” 

As the words leave Grace’s lips Karen steps into the apartment and the two look at her. “Hey, kids, whatcha doing?” She asks in a cheery tone. “Speak of the devil. Oh nothing Karen, I’m just finding out some really interesting information that’s been hidden from me for 20 years.” Karen walks over to Grace and shoots her a confused look, in which Grace responds with, “He knows, Kare.” 

“Knows what, honey?” 

“About us, about our little arrangement.” 

“Ohhhh, you mean about us having sex?” Grace laughs and pats Karen’s hand that’s now resting on her shoulder. “Yes, Kare. I finally slipped up after 20 years. How much was our bet again?” 

“Oh gosh honey, I couldn’t tell you it’s been so long.” Karen chuckles. Will finally speaks up again and asks, “so this isn’t just some sick joke? The two of you have actually been sleeping together for two decades?” 

The pair nods and watches as Will’s world unravels around him. 

Grace and Karen have always flirted with each other, but Will would have never thought that to be anything more than it was; harmless flirting. Grace having a lesbian relationship with her assistant for that long really is wrecking his mind. He doesn’t even know how to process this. “Will, are you alright?” Grace asks, pulling him from his spiral. “I um...yes, but no. This is just a lot to take in at once.” 

“Well you’re welcome to ask whatever you want, i don’t mind talking about it and I’m sure Karen feels the same.” 

“Yeah Wilma, it’s not a big deal.” 

“Alright...well when did this start? What happened?” 

Karen motions for Grace to answer, because her memory is so much better, and Grace begins. “Well, i think it was the weekend after we had our first “girls night,” all those years ago. I was feeling pretty lonesome one night and Will i think you were on a date, so i decided to call Karen. We chatted for a while about a client we hated. Then the conversation almost died, that is until Missy here brought up us swapping clothes. We started flirting after that and a few minutes later she asked me what i was wearing and it all snowballed from there.” 

“Yeah. You were pretty needy after that,” Karen giggles and pats Grace’s head. The redhead only rolls her eyes then continues, “after about two months of us fooling around on the phone, one night at the office we were there really late for some reason. I think a client was being a pain in the ass and i had so much work to do, but i managed to convince Karen to stay with me for moral support. Once i finished all my work later in the night we broke out a bottle of wine and both got rather buzzed. We kissed for the first time while we sat on the windowpane of the fire escape and i remember you pulling me back into the swatch room and...well, Will, I’m sure you can figure out the rest.” Grace says with a soft blush coloring her cheeks. Karen leans down and hugs Grace around her shoulders. “And you’ve been hooked on me ever since,” she giggles. Grace rolls her eyes again and brings her hand up to caress Karen’s cheek. “Yeah yeah.” 

Will slumps down into the armchair, his brain aching from all that is being said. “Wow, so ever since then you two have had this secret relationship?” 

“Pretty much. We had a bit of a dry spell while Grace was married to lame-ass doctor Leon for those two years, but other than that we’ve been going pretty steady.” Karen hums happily then kisses Grace on the cheek. “Ugh don’t even bring those years up.” Grace groans. “But Karen what about Stan?” Will asks. “Oh, he never cared.” 

“Yeah, we had a nice situation going while they were still married. But this has worked for us. We are each other’s constant, we both know we’ll always have the other.” Will looks at the pair and he can see how happy they both are. He’s still hurt Grace kept this from him so long, but he knows it won’t do any good if he causes a big stink about it now. “Well, I’m glad this has been working for you...really.”

“Thank you, Will.” 

“Yeah thanks, Wilma.” 

Will quickly stands up and grabs his coat. “Alright. I think I’ve had enough pumped into my brain for the day. I’m going to go and get a massage or something.” 

After Will leaves the pair migrate over to the couch. “Well, that feels rather relieving actually,” Grace says and smiles at Karen. “Yeah, honey. I’m really surprised you lasted this long. I thought the Jewish guilt would get to you years ago.” 

“I know right. I guess i just never felt guilty. I was never ashamed of you, i just enjoyed our little bubble.” Grace rests her head on Karen’s shoulder and gently runs her fingers up and down her lover's chest. “Yeah, i did too honey. But it’s been so long, i think it’s time we finally let people in on our little secret.” Karen presses a kiss to the top of Grace’s head and smiles as the smell of Grace’s shampoo that’s she’s become so accustomed to fills her nostrils. Grace is and always will be her best girl, the one she’d leave any man for if she was asked to. But she’s stopped looking in recent years, happy with her strange relationships with Grace. “You have a point. You know I’ve pretty much already accepted that you’re going to be the one ill grow old with.” 

“Same goes for you honey, i don’t think I’ll ever be able to shake you.” 

“I hope you never want to,” Grace says softly as she looks up at Karen. “Oh honey, don’t you worry you’ve got me for the long haul.” Karen smirks and leans towards Grace to kiss her. They smile happily into the kiss, reveling in the familiarity and in the realization that yet another new chapter for them was about to begin. 

”I love you, Kare.”

”I love you too, Gracie.” 


End file.
